Me reavivas con tu aroma
by Boscheim
Summary: Naciones Unidas salseando, siempre serán irresistibles. Todo el lío lo inicia Perú e Italia del Sur.


**Disclaimer:** Mira, Himaruya estan mezcladas las canon versus el mini-fandom de LatinHetalia, ¿ves? ¿ves?

* * *

(Reunión.

Una tranquila, ni tan exagera ni tan austera.)

Agarra de la muñeca, no de los dedos, no de la mano. De la muñeca, hasta sentir el pulso de su corazón por las ramillas azules que son sus venas. Traga saliva, Romano se siente nuevo, se siente joven… La sonrisa de Perú está cargada de diversión, exótica, una selva por explorar.

—C-Che cazzo…?

—¿Quieres bailar? Ahora ya estoy más alto tú.-le guiña un ojo, pícaro.

Sonrojado el italiano duda pero acepta asintiendo suavecito porque España está rodeado de otras tantas naciones que ya ni recuerda el nombre y a Perú no es que le tenga antipatía. De todas maneras, pasaron cierto tiempo juntos cuando era más pequeño, hace ya tantos años, junto con España, Romano debe admitir que mejoró y fusionó las pautas en cocina que el mismo le inculcó.

Perú lo ayuda a levantarse tirando de él, caminando hacia la pista, empiezan a sonar tamborsitos clásicos de anunciar una salsa, con trompetas, y el sabor del Caribe.

—Que oportuna canción.-empieza a ondear los hombros siguiendo el són de la canción y le pega la mano en la cintura, observándole directamente.—¿España te ha enseñado…? No, no creo él no es tan…

—No. No lo menciones, ¿ya?-sonríe chiquitititititititiitititititititito al ver el movimiento, oír la canción y sentir su toque. —Este ritmo me gusta.

Le hace mover los pies, Romano los sigue como elástico dejando sus sentidos a la letra. Que no entiende del todo pero le sonroja, es… Es como… Sensual, alegre y pegajosa.

Se miran fijamente, Perú modula con sus labios, trata de darle una vuelta pero Romano no cede por alguna razón. Así que el moreno es quien la da, de tal modo que termina con los brazos del italiano en su regazo, la espalda pegada su pecho.

—Ni de coña…

España sonríe de oreja a oreja, _Romanito te ves tan sexy, espera que me siento porque esto seguro no tiene repetición. Hoooostia, como te mueves. Perú,_ _esto se lo hubierais dejado a Puerto Rico._

—Brrrrrrrrrrrrr demonio.-sopla en el cuello del italiano sureño, este siente los pelitos de la nuca erizarse. —Me echaste no sé qué en la comiiiiiidaaaaaaa

—Idiota, que no se te pegue tanto del padre.-frunce el ceño

—Solo estoy cantando, eh. Al que le caiga el guante…-mueve las caderas lentamente, en un trance implícito con Romanito, retira las manos de su cintura y baila muy cerca de él. Alternando con vueltitas. Le sigue, disfrutando del ritmo.

El lugar es de ellos dos. Argentina bailando un poco más subido de tono con Veneciano, Chile mirando de reojo a Inglaterra que mueve un pie en el suelo, inquieto sin denotarlo demasiado para quien no se fija con atención. España está tratando de hacerle la competencia con Colombia. Alemania ha aceptado formalmente bailar con Brasil, como haciendo pases por lo picante que finalizó el mundial. (Brasil estaba un poquito más resentidito pero el licor también ha ayudado a acceder y olvidar los malos ratos) Puerto Rico simplemente necesitó de su acento hipnotizador para atraer a Japón como miel a las abejas. Ecuador solo estuvo contorneándose en su lugar pero China apareció sonriendo, bueno…

Francia quedo prendido de República Dominicana. A quien también tuvo que enseñarle algunos pasitos, ya que, el francés será el país del amor pero… Le falta este condimento para arder.

Besos por aquí por allá. Más que todo, sonrisas y nuevas experiencias.

Venezuela engatusó a Holanda, sin necesidad de demasiado preámbulo. Petróleo. Petróleo. Petróleo. Si, ni una gota me va a extraer, usted. Risitas, otro a quién le tuvo que enseñar, Holanda tenía los movimientos tan duros y bruscos como Alemania, pero en menor intensidad, nada que no pudiera amansar la belleza venezolana.

—Veinticinco horas al día, vida mía. Ochooooooo días a la semana, si te da la gana.-murmura Perú en la oreja de Romano, este se ha relajado porque sabe que cada cual esta TAAAAN interesado a lo suyo como él, se permite dejarse llevar por una vuelta y le besa en la comisura de los labios cuando Perú esta con los ojos cerrados.

—Porque es muy duro pasar el Niágara en bicicleeeeeeeeeta, no me digan que las aspiras cambian de coloooooooor.-recita Republica Dominicana, acariciándole el cuello a Francia, concentradísimo, quién suelta un _Oui?_

—Inyeeeeeeeeectame tu amor como insulina que me ha subi'o la Bilirrubina, oye me sube la Billirubinaaaaa.-canturrea Puerto Rico, ante un tenso Japón, no que no le guste, ha asistido muchas veces a estas fiestas con este tipo de música (ya que cuando los niños de su país hacían colonias en distintos países de América, invitaban a eventos y él tenía que estar presente, claro) pero no esta tan familiarizado con bailarlo él tan desenvuelto como este latino.

—Llorarás y lloraráááááááááááááááááás y lloraráááááááááááás asi te darás cuenta que si te engañan dueleeeeeeeeeee.-España se ríe nerviosito y termina en melancolía, Colombia le susurra que solo es una canción, letra al azar, no la más indicada. Pero usted, sabe que eso está sepultado. Se abrazan, sin dejar de bailar.

—Todo aquel que piense que la vida es desiguaaaaaaaaal, tiene que saber que la vida es una hermosuuuuuuuuura. Oh, oh, ay no hay que lloraaaaaar. Que la vidaaaaaa es un carnaval y las penas se van cantaaaaaaaando.-Venezuela presiona la fortulenta y gran mano de Holanda en su cintura (que se ha estado chorreando demasiado para su culo y eso no lo va a permitir... O no tan temprano)


End file.
